


Double Trouble

by sxmstiels



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22778905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxmstiels/pseuds/sxmstiels
Summary: Charlie gets a visit from his two favourite little boys.(Age regression, no plot)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Double Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this pretty quickly, because I was lacking little twins content. More regression stories will be coming soon! They're some of my favourite to write (in one shot form, I prefer actual stories to have plot lol)

Charlie was sitting in his cottage living room, flicking through the paper and sipping coffee, when in a flash of green fire, two redheads tumble out of the fireplace. He jumps up at the collision, quickly noticing who was sprawled on his carpet. He picked them up, Fred first then George, and took in their appearances. Fred's jumper was on backwards and his shoes on the wrong feet, while George's shirt was buttoned lopsided and his trousers were inside out. They were both covered in soot and had runny noses. 

Charlie, quickly realising why they were fidgeting, smiled and discreetly grabbed a tissue. "Oh, is Charlie getting a visit from his two favourite little boys, hm?" They both nodded excitedly, their anxieties of being turned away gone. 

Charlie tackled them with a tissue, wiping their noses, before righting their clothes and sending them to his make shift play room he had set up. 

He was thankful he only had two dragons to currently look after, a mother and her only surviving baby. They were due to be moved to the sanctuary soon, but until their enclosure was settled they had to stay in Charlie's intensive care unit, much to his dismay. He had fed them last night, so he should be good for a small while. Until later tonight, hopefully when the boys would be asleep. 

He busied himself with cleaning the house, making sure nothing dangerous was in reach of children, before going up to check on them. They were playing with the dollhouse in the corner calmly. Their mother had never let them play with dolls growing up, so Charlie liked to indulge them. 

Fred looked up, noticing his brother, "Charlie! I have to go to the bathroom!" 

Charlie laughed at his antics, "Go on then Freddie. Do you need me to walk you?" At the boys nod, they made their way to the bathroom. George came too, just so he wasn't left alone. 

After that was done, he sent the boys back to play while he worked on setting up their bed. It was a pull out couch really, but the twins liked it all the same. He put the magical quidditch sheets on it, and snuck down to the kitchen to make dinner. 

Chicken nuggets and chips, a fine dinner if he said so himself. He set it up on on two plastic plates and one ceramic for himself. 

The two plastic plates were accompanied by plastic cutlery before collecting the boys. The three ate peacefully, Fred only dropping one chip on the floor. 

After dinner, he put the dishes in the sink and ushered the boys to the bathroom. They stripped down and had a bath, lots of bubbles floating about. 

"So why have my lovely little boys come to see me?" He asked, scrubbing one of the boys backs clean. They both shrugged. 

"Stuff was bad, n felt small. Came to see Charlie!"

Charlie smiled softly, "Why were things bad, cupcake?"

"Momma was mad. Bill n Fleur are gettin married n she doesn' wan them too." Now Charlie knew this was George talking, from the slight weariness in his voice. 

"Well, my little boys, you're welcome to stay with me for as long as you like." 

"Forever, Charlie?"

"For forever and ever, if you want."

Charlie knew they wouldn't; they'd come out of their regressed state and leave. It happened every time they came, and he missed them dearly. It hurt when he went to wake them, and he found a note in their place. 

Still, it's better than nothing, he supposed. He smiled happily, and got his boys ready for bed.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
